


Lance sister for different Queen

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: It's not Sara Lance who goes on the Queen's Gambit instead it's Laurel and not for Oliver, oh no she's there for Robert Queen, and later becomes Ivo's assistant onboard The Amazo. As Oliver's about to find out, it changes everything.





	Lance sister for different Queen

**Hey guys**

**So, this is a plot bunny that has been bugging me for a while now and finally decided to get it wrote up.**

**Partially got the inspiration after seeing those Sara is actually sleeping with Robert Queen fics, both the Oliver/Laurel and Oliver/Felicity fans have done. Only I decided on flipping the Lance sisters **so it's Laurel** **instead.****

**Oh, playing a bit with the canon timeline for Oliver's time away here.**

**Basically, Oliver meets Slade Wilson in January 2008, the rest of the year 1 events leading up to and including ending Fyers finishes up by the end of that month. The start of year 2 events with Ivo happens five months later in July.**

**Yes I know Sara in Legends season 1 episode told Ras al Ghul, she got recused in 2008 but that was a mistake on the writers part because Oliver's time away is supposed to parallel five years of present-day, so his second year would have ended in 2009.**

**Of course expecting actual canon with the Arrowverse writers has long sunk to the bottom of the ocean.**

**Which I thank Aragorn II Elessar and Stand with Ward and Queen for their help on this fic.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Queen's Gambit in the turbulent North China Seas during August 2007

Robert standing by a flat TV screen on the wall displaying a weather map while talking to David Hackett, the head of Queen family security and giving the okay for the captain to head back.

Turning Robert sees Oliver come out of his cabin with heading over to him.

"So, are we in trouble?" Oliver asks.

"No, just telling them to head back from the storm" Robert replies.

From behind them, both a female voice asks "Robert, where do you keep the bottle opener for this thing?"

Oliver and Robert turn to see Laurel wearing nothing more than her black lingerie and a short silk robe.

"I'll be there in a minute Laurel" Robert says.

Glaring at his father Oliver watches as Robert takes another flight of stairs up to a different direction to go find the captain and Hackett on checking up on them getting out of this storm.

Noticing Laurel has not moved or any effort to cover herself up with the robe, Oliver scowls at the older Lance daughter while walking by, intending to go back to his room. Only for Laurel's voice to stop him in his tracks.

"What is your problem with me? I don't get it, I'm sleeping with your father and all you are is being a hypocrite since you sleep around" Laurel says snippily and bratty like.

Glaring at her "Excuse me? Yes, I've slept with girls in the past, but I have never cheated on any of them, your sister included. You have always flirted with other girl's boyfriends. Still didn't quit in high school after those girls beat up your sister and you due to it. Now you have really crossed the line by sleeping with my father, and so has he" Oliver growls.

"Well what I can say, I like powerful men and a good time without worrying about the consequences" Laurel says silkily while placing her hands onto Oliver's chest towards his shirt buttons.

Only Oliver immediately recognizing what Laurel's doing grabs her wrists with forcing Laurel's hands away and shoving her back a few feet.

"Don't even think about it. Your charms might seduce my father who always has a thing for young women, like Isabel Rochev but not me. Neither one of you care how this is going to rip both our families apart" Oliver says upset.

"That is only going to happen if they find out and neither of them will" Laurel replies.

"Your wrong. I'm not going to help my father, or you cover up your little tryst regardless of the damage it will do, your parents and sister deserve to know" Oliver says.

"If you tell them I'll make it sound like you are just covering yourself as you and your father both wanted me" Laurel hisses.

"That's not going to work because both your parents and your sister know I would never do something like this. Also, I already called them once I realized you were on board" Oliver replies calmly.

"Screw you" Laurel says angrily.

Laurel tries to slap Oliver only for him to catch her wrist with applying a bit of pressure before dropping it.

"You're not the first to do that and I don't put up with that crap. I know you called the cops on Sara when she snuck out to Tommy's party to get me out of the way, only you've hated us both when we began dating regardless" Oliver says.

"And yet I'm not the party boy and my whore sister who never gets their lives together. While I'm going to be a high-class lawyer, but I still have my fun" Laurel says.

"Your wrong, we got our lives together, especially after your father had long talk with us after stealing a taxi" Oliver replies.

"I don't have to listen to this" Laurel says upset.

"Wake up to reality Laurel, because you live with delusions of the entire world must revolve around and worship you. Neither is everybody in your life these selfish people who hate you constantly while you're the biggest victim since you think your unable to do wrong!" Oliver says firmly.

Having said his piece Oliver turns around with walking back to his cabin before entering it. Closing the door Oliver rests the back of his head against the door while letting out a long, weary and angry sigh. Weary of everything with his father and Laurel, including the conversation then angry at them both.

Angry at the betrayal they committed as Robert or Laurel really do not care about anybody except themselves. Because at this point Oliver knows they are both dead to him. Which reflecting on the phone conversation he had with Quentin and Sara, well Sara told him the same thing.

Unexpectedly the Gambit lunches forward as the wooden floor cracks beneath him into a big hole as Oliver falls through it into the cold, ocean water.

* * *

Next morning as a life raft floats among the waters

Hackett dozes across from Robert and Oliver, perched on the side of the raft with a knife held loosely in his hand. Robert glances at the man, and then pulls Oliver in close.

"There's not enough for all of us. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city, I failed it. And I wasn't the only one" Robert whispers to his son.

"Save your strength" Oliver says, weakly.

"You can survive this," Robert insists, slipping a journal into his pocket "This book contains a list of all their names, all terrible people. Right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first."

Oliver appears to have dozed off, so Robert shakes him lightly "You hear me, you hear me, son?" Robert asks.

"Just rest, dad" Oliver says tiredly, dozing off once more.

Coming to a decision "No" Robert replies quietly, kissing his son on the forehead.

Robert gently props Oliver against the edge of the raft, away from him. Then, eyeing David, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun.

The crewman only has a moment to look surprised before Robert shoots Hackett in his head knocking David off the raft. The splash combined with the gunshot wakes Oliver up suddenly, as he scrambles back from his dad in shock.

"Dad!" Oliver exclaims.

Looked sadly at his son "Survive" Robert said, and then puts the gun to his temple.

"No!" Oliver screams out in horror.

Only it's too late as Robert pulls the trigger sending the bullet into his head, blowing his blood and brain matter all over the side of the raft.

Eventually once making his way through the shock Oliver moves over to his father where removing the life jacket, he ties it over his father's head. Slowly inching away from Robert's body, Oliver reaches down into his pocket to pull out the journal and opens it to see various names written inside, some Oliver recognizes as various businessmen, bankers, lawyers and such. Closing the book in thought Oliver pockets it.

Going over to the other side of the raft, the Queen heir pulls himself up to see in an island the far distance. There might be hope, after all, Oliver realizes.

* * *

One year later in The Amazo during July 2008

Hung up by his wrists and chained to the floor by his ankles, Oliver slowly opens his eyes with glancing around at his surroundings. Most of the room is bare except for well the chains, a metal table in the distance and a rolling table in the distance with some items on it.

Does not take much to guess this is a torture room where Oliver sighs wondering when living in this kind of hell has become his life now. And morbidly Oliver guesses these pirates weren't satisfied in just shooting him in his side to dig the bullet out as a test of survival.

Currently, Oliver's just glad he knocked Slade out with a sucker punch before running back to the fuselage during a motor attack on his own, so he's the only one captured.

Picking up the sound of the door opening Oliver watches as Anthony Ivo, however, the next person following causes him to gasp in surprise upon Dinah Laurel Lance walking alongside Ivo. Laurel's in a black long sleeve shirt, pants, and boots. The two make their way through the door, approach the Queen survivor strung up as Laurel wheels the cart over.

"Hello Mr. Queen, I am Doctor Anthony Ivo, and this is my assistant who you already know" Ivo explains.

Glaring at her "I see you found yourself a new sex toy, in exchange for protection, right? Or did Ivo not even have to offer that for you to jump into his bed?" Oliver asks sarcastically.

Laurel backhands Oliver across the mouth drawing blood which he spits out before Laurel forcefully kisses him on the lips before Oliver manages to jerk his head away. Spitting out her saliva Oliver proceeds to glare at Laurel hateful with feeling ill for being violated in that manner.

"Prisoners do not speak unless spoken to" Laurel says venomously.

"You for sure hopped into his bed on your own" Oliver replies spitefully and dryly.

"Enough" Laurel yells with punching Oliver in the stomach causing him to wince in pain.

"You will have your chance to cause him pain later my sweet Ms. Lance. And to answer your question Oliver we do have an arrangement for protection, plus other services" Ivo says.

"Well her sister is better at that those services then she is, but Sara would just soon castrate you using a rusty fork Ivo" Oliver quips.

Laurel glares hatefully at Queen for daring to compare her to Sara who she is so much better at then that selfish, spoiled princess who wants the entire world to revolve around her.

"Tell me have you explored the island much?" Ivo asks politely as if they were simply friends catching up.

"Why?" Oliver replies.

"You didn't happen to run across a Japanese Imperial-Navy sub, did you? You see, during World War Two, every country was trying to develop the ultimate weapon. The United States had the Manhattan project; of course, the Nazis had Das Uranverein and the Japanese? Well, they had Mirakuru" Ivo says.

"Mirakuru?" Oliver replies in confusion.

"Stem cell regeneration therapy decades ahead of their time. Every war advances the cause of science Oliver. The Japanese had developed a serum that causes enhanced strength and rapid cell regeneration. They called it Mirakuru, meaning miracle in Japanese. They were transporting their only supply when that submarine came under heavy fire by the Allied forces and ran aground into this chain of islands." Laurel explains, "Thanks to you, we now know it's Lian Yu."

"So, this is what you do Laurel, torture people to help this insane nut job find a fantasy serum? And I thought you couldn't sink any lower" Oliver replies in disgust.

"I do what I need to survive and besides I'm going to help Anthony save the human race" Laurel replies briskly.

"This serum is quite real Oliver, and you're going to help us find it. Or I will begin executing prisoners, as you watch. If that's not enough persuasion I shall send my men to Starling City to kill the Lance family or your sister" Ivo explains, with his polite tone.

Glaring at them both "Fine…I will help you but when I get the chance, I shall drive an arrow into your skulls" Oliver growls maliciously.

Nodding "I'm happy your willing to help. Laurel, my dear he is all yours's. Just remember don't hurt him too badly, we need him able to walk and in heathy fit, shape to lead us to the graves" Ivo says.

"Yes of course" Laurel replies kindly.

Fleetingly Laurel kisses Ivo, to the visible disgust of Oliver who averts his eyes before the insane doctor exits leaving just Laurel, and the archer.

Moving her hands over Oliver's chest "You know once you're no longer needed I shall enjoy breaking you mentally and physically into my toy as you worship your perfect goddess. Where you can do barely anything without me, shall love only me and see the truth for my sister being nothing more than hateful witch as you renounce your love for her" Laurel says.

"You really are insane" Oliver replies.

Angrily grabbing a bullwhip from the table Laurel moves to Oliver's back with starting to repeatedly strike Oliver's back who yells out painfully as the leather cuts into his skin.

The torture Laurel remorselessly puts Oliver under lasts for a few hours with moving from a whip, to an electric generator, knives, and a blow torch before Oliver finally passes out.

* * *

Next morning in one of The Amazo's cells

Gasping awake Oliver sits up looking around with realizing his entire body hurts in pain from being tortured. Along with his empty stomach is very hungry too, however, it's not an unfamiliar feeling.

"You just missed breakfast" Anatoly says from the cell next to him.

"Of course, I did. How are you doing?" Oliver replies.

"Besides being trapped in a place that is almost bad as Gulag prison I'm fine. Won a few rounds against Hendrick in dice to" Anatoly says smiling.

Suddenly Ivo followed by The Captain, and Laurel down the hallway with approaching Oliver's cell, as Ivo unlocks it. The Captain removing his pistol points it at Oliver who gets to his feet and walks out of the prison. Glaring at the three of them the Queen Heir extends his hands forward to be tied.

As the Captain goes to tie Oliver's hands together, Oliver springs into action kicking him back into Laurel with rapidly placing Ivo in a backward chokehold before snapping Ivo's neck.

Dropping Ivo's body to the ground, Oliver begins moving towards Laurel and The Captain who is reaching for the handgun off the floor. Rushing forward Oliver brutally kicks The Captain directly in his temple, killing him on impact. Picking the weapon up Oliver turns to Laurel who is attempting to flee so Oliver shoots her in the left knee sending the oldest Lance child to the dirty, metal floor in agony.

Grabbing the keys off The Captain's body Oliver tosses the item to Anatoly who uses a key for unlocking his cell with stepping out. Rapidly moving over to Ivo's body Anatoly removes a handgun just as Oliver makes his way over to Laurel who is trying to crawl away.

Having heard the gunshots six men come rushing over to Oliver with all pointing their automatic rifles at Oliver and Anatoly. Only for both men unleash a hailstorm of bullets killing all the pirates with sending their bodies to the ground. Just as seven more men come rushing at them, Oliver and Anatoly quickly discover they are out of bullets. However, before the pirates can fire, they get shot down from behind.

Both men watch as Slade Wilson wielding a submachine gun comes walking forward for giving a quick glance over to Oliver, Anatoly then to the older Lance sister. Oliver moves over to The Captain with taking a fresh clip of ammo out of his pocket and loading it into the gun.

"Who's this?" Slade asks.

"Dinah Laurel Lance who survived the Gambit sinking and became Ivo's assistant" Oliver replies.

Keeping his weapon trained on her Slade glances to the Russian mobster "You are?"

"Anatoly Knyazev" he replies.

Unseen Laurel produces a small revolver from tucked in her pants with trying to shoot the Queen heir only for Slade unleash a couple of rounds right into Laurel's chest, killing the insane woman. Oliver looking at Laurel closes his eyes in a moment of grief for his childhood friend then pushes that aside to focus on later.

"So how exactly do I explain this one to her parents and sister?" Oliver asks.

"Tell family this woman died on Gambit. Let them remember the woman she was, not monster Laurel Lance became. Assuming was not mental problems before" Anatoly replies.

"I'll do that and Laurel did not that, at least none that I'm aware of. Where's Shado? And how did you guys even get on board without being seen?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Kid you really think this is my first time sneaking onto a freighter filled with people who want me dead? ASIS trained me for this kind of operation, hardly my first ship I've ever sawm towards. Shado led most of the pirates to the engine room before locking them in there and pumping knock out gas into the room by the air vents which we found. The rest of Ivo's men we came across we killed." Slade explains.

"Tripped the silent alarm without alerting Ivo to get those men in there, smart" Oliver notes.

"So how much of ship is ours?" Anatoly asks.

"Right now, pretty much all of it. Getting some of those prisoners free if they are trustworthy enough would be helpful" Slade replies.

Handing Anatoly the keys "Since you've been here for the longest you know who to trust. Once you get enough men have them transport the unconscious men in the engine room into the cells. Let's throw the dead bodies overboard with being sure the people charged with carrying that out won't mutilate them" Oliver orders.

"Da" Anatoly replies.

Looking at Slade "We need to go over Ivo's files because they came to Lian Yu in search of the Mirakuru, a super solider serum created by the Japanese during World War Two and their submarine got hit by torpedoes from Allied forces. Myth or not I'd rather not take my chances" Oliver says firmly.

Slade merely nods letting Oliver take the lead before they walk off to other parts of the freighter as Anatoly begins freeing the prisoners.

* * *

Two months later during September 2008 in Starling City General Hospital

In a private room, Oliver in a white T-shirt, and brown sweatpants looks out of a window while thinking on the events once taking control of The Amazo. Once searching Ivo's quarters and reading up on the reports, Slade and him used the coordinates on the Hozen to find the submarine. Finding the Mirakuru to be real they burned all of it.

After two months The Amazo they reached Hong Kong, China. Upon arriving Slade had suggested Oliver get to the American embassy so no chance for becoming tangled up in ASIS, ARGUS, CIA or any other governmental organization.

Which he made it sound like he was on the island alone for the whole time upon reaching the embassy and once contacting his family got a private jet for flying home.

Last he heard from his friends, Slade contacted ASIS to help gather all the pirates from the Amazo, with returning home to his son, Shado tagged along having no other family left, and Anatoly was headed back to Russia.

Reflecting on Robert's dying wish Oliver knows he long ago decided while he would take down the criminals in the journal, it would not be because of honoring his father, following Robert sleeping with Laurel. Instead for the betterment of the innocent people living here.

Hearing the door open Oliver turns to see Sara Lance closing the doorway, fresh tears in her eyes. Sara is wearing a grey tank top, black jeans and a dark leather jacket with her long, blonde hair flowing freely.

Feeling the emotions of joy swell within Oliver has a lump form in his throat not knowing what to say, as Sara feeling relief and happiness as well makes her way over.

"Your family will be here soon, I was just closer" Sara says, carefully and awkwardly like this is a dream.

Reaching out Sara touches Oliver's chest who flinches upon the contact, reaches out to touch his girlfriend's face to reassure her. Unable to help themselves Oliver and Sara bring their lips together in a searing kiss of joy, and disbelief where eventually they break apart. Fresh tears are in their eyes as they look at each other grinning happily.

"I'm really here Sara, I love you. I'm not leaving" Oliver says emotionally.

"I know, I love you too. Welcome home" Sara replies, her own voice thick with feelings.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, and let me know what you think in a review if you want**

**So, I was putting this together it ended up becoming a full-on evil Laurel fic and having it where Laurel was not suffering from Stockholm syndrome unlike Sara in canon, and joined Anthony Ivo under her own free will.**

**Until next time**


End file.
